The Night is Darkest
by AWildeRomantic
Summary: The hard part isn't the mission, isn't spying on the system lords. The hard part is holding on to her humanity. It's Sam's own turn at the 'Absolute Power' twist, except this time it's real. Sam/Ba'al.


Chapter 1

The jaffa on either side of her were silent as they climbed the stairs of the temple. Silent and stony faced, just like they should be in the presence of their goddess. Above them stood the lean figure of Bastet, her dark hair blowing slightly in the breeze and her eyes narrowed. She made a soft hissing noise as the jaffa and their lady reached the top.

"You have made a most fatal mistake," Bastet growled, eyes flashing.

Samantha Carter nearly laughed. "And yet it's you who is facing utter defeat."

"The system lords will not stand for this!"

"The system lords will thank me for the service I have done them in getting you out of the way."

The two glared at each other for a long moment, a silent challenge passing between them. Then, abruptly Bastet moved as though to lunge at Sam. The two jaffa moved quicker, however, grabbing her arms and holding her in place.

Shaking her head, Sam raised her left hand, the jewel on the ribbon device glowing. "You will see now that it is you who made the mistake." There was a flash and seconds later Bastet slumped forward. The jaffa allowed her to fall in an unconscious heap upon the stones.

A third jaffa stepped forward. He and Sam turned simultaneously to face the crowd that now gathered before the temple. When Sam remained indifferently silent, the jaffa addressed the people below. "All kneel and show allegiance to your new goddess!"

A pleased expression worked its way onto Sam's face as the crowd lowered themselves to their knees. She could see more than a few grateful expressions down there and couldn't really blame them; Bastet had held this particular planet in an iron grip and no doubt the people would be pleased for a change in command. Not that she herself was planning on showing them too much leniency, so maybe they should wait before getting all excited...

But it _was_ such a thrill to see all those people on their knees before her.

"Rotak," she said, turning to address the jaffa who had spoken. "Tell your jaffa to dial the chaapa'ai. I believe it would be in our best interest to inform Earth of our latest victory." Then she added as an afterthought, "Also I wish to speak with Lord Ba'al. Try to get a hold of him."

Rotak bowed and started down the steps.

Sam gazed out across the crowds once again. Another victory. Another planet freed from goa'uld tyranny and safe in her hands. Though she had spent the past few years of her life fighting them, she suddenly found herself hoping that the other system lords would be pleased by her achievement. The idea that she might finally be accepted was a frightening one, but she was beginning to see that the excitement of it far outweighed any fears she had...

* * *

_Earlier..._

"Brace yourself, Samantha, this will be painful."

Sam glanced to the large syringe-like device that Selmak held, with its long, thick needle and bulbous body. While she certainly didn't have Jack's complete phobia of large needles, this was one that could make even the bravest soul shudder. She swallowed and nodded. "Let's just get this over with."

In front of her, Jack made a face. "Better you than me, Carter."

"You've been saying that for the past six months, Sir, it's getting a little annoying."

"Bit snippy, are we?"

Daniel elbowed Jack in the side. "You're not the one getting implanted with nanites, here, Jack, leave her alone."

There was a loud cry from Sam as Selmak pushed the needle into the side of her neck. All eyes were immediately back on her, and Teal'c, who was standing closest, reached out to put a hand on her shoulder. Tears welled in Sam's eyes as Selmak pushed a button on the device and it began slowly injecting its contents into her veins.

When it was done Selmak shot her an apologetic look. "I am sorry, but the nanites are essential for our plan to work."

"Remind me again why we just had to put a bunch of teeny robots in Carter's head." Jack folded his arms and raised his eyebrows, watching as Sam rubbed the side of her neck miserably.

"We found this technology in the Ancient outpost we recently discovered," Selmak replied, setting the needle aside. "They will heal any minor injuries Samantha may suffer. Besides that, we programed them to alter her genes slightly in the same way a goa'uld symbiot does. Once they've had a chance to establish themselves, strong changes in Samantha's emotions such as anger, happiness, or even sexual arousal will cause her eyes to glow. They will also alter her vocal chords so that with some practice and control she will be able to speak in the goa'uld harmonic tone."

"Sounds like fun..." Sam gasped out, her voice suddenly scratchy. Her eyes widened in surprise.

Selmak gestured for the others to leave. "We need to allow Samantha to rest while the nanites carry out their programing. There have been drinks and refreshments laid out for you in the dinning hall."

Teal'c and Daniel were the first two out. Jack stepped out of the room but waited, wanting to have a word with Jacob. When the other man finally exited, Jack touched his arm to get his attention.

"Jake?"

Jacob looked up at him. "Yeah?"

"Call me repetitive," Jack said as the two started down the hall after Teal'c and Daniel. "But I really, really don't like this plan."

"_You _don't like this plan?" Jacob glared at Jack reproachfully. "_You_ don't like it? Jack, I'm the one dressing my own daughter up like a goa'uld system lord so she can go off and play Mata Hari with the most dangerous beings in the galaxy! For God's sake I should be the one putting my foot down."

Jack raised his eyebrows. "So why aren't you?"

"Because I know that Sam's the only one who can do this."

"You said it could be any one of SG-1."

Jacob nodded slowly. "Theoretically, yes. If a new system lord joins the game the others won't accept him or her without due cause. Taking a member of SG-1 as a host is definitely due cause to make them think our spy has got power. But, think about this, Jack. Teal'c obviously can't do it. Dr. Jackson has no naquadah in his blood, so he can't do it, that's something we can't simulate."

"So that narrows it to me and Carter." They'd been over this already, Jack knew exactly why it had to be Sam. But he wanted to hear it again, wanted to know if there wasn't some other way that they had just missed in the first thousand times they'd been over this plan. But no. He knew there would be nothing, no other choice.

"Yeah. And no offense Jack, but you're not exactly well endowed when it comes to knowledge of Goa'uld technology, or technology in general. Should something go wrong with the nanites, or with the ship she's on, or should it turn out that this rather large meeting is about some new super weapon, we'll need the person on the inside to have enough familiarity with technology to make whatever repair is necessary, or to shut down a weapon if needed."

Jack's expression grew hard. "I could learn to do those things, Jake. If Carter can learn to speak goa'uld, learn to be a goa'uld, then I could learn those things too."

"Jack..." Jacob sighed and shook his head slowly. "Part of this is also the decision of the Tok'ra high council. They considered both of you for the job. But the goa'uld we are going to be impersonating, Anat, has never taken a male host. Besides that they..." he paused, then sighed, as though he were letting Jack in on a piece of information that he wasn't supposed to disclose. "They think Sam's more mentally suited to the task than you are."

"The hell does that mean?!" Jack cried, scowling.

"Exactly that!" Jacob gestured at the fuming Jack O'Neill. "They think you lose your temper too easily, Jack, and if you haven't noticed system lords usually manage to 'keep their cool'. Now I know you were special ops and that you can keep your head in a bad situation, but we've all seen how you react when Ba'al starts gloating."

"Oh fer cryin' out loud, Jake! I know when to keep it in!"

Jacob looked at him for a long moment, then spoke slowly. "Jack, they know what they're doing. We can't take any risks with this and they know Sam's the best choice for it."

Jack stared back defiantly, but something in the older man's eyes told him there was no use arguing. He started walking again, scowling down at the floor of the crystalline tunnels. "We don't even know what she's looking for."

"She's looking for information, Jack. We know the goa'uld are up to something big. This summit they're planning is larger and includes more of them than any before. Our intel has lead us to believe that they could very well be in possession of some new weapon." Jacob sighed heavily. "As such security is also tighter and the only way we're going to know what's going on is by having someone on the inside. They're not even letting lo'tar into the actual meeting, so this is the only way."

Jack nodded as they entered the dinning hall where Teal'c and Daniel were waiting. "I know, but I still don't like it."

"None of us do, Jack. None of us do."

* * *

Sam eyed herself in the full length mirror and sighed. The clothes were not made from heavy material, and in fact the linen and silk were quite light and airy, but for some reason they seemed to weigh heavier on her shoulders than full body armor. She sighed again.

"Do you not like this one?" asked the female tok'ra, Anjya, who was standing just behind Sam.

"No, this one's fine," Sam murmured, looking at herself again. The outfit was more stunning than what she was used to wearing, that was for sure. A tight white silk under dress, sleeveless, that swept to her ankles and over that a long red linen overcoat with gold designs woven into it and belled sleeves.

Anjya nodded. "Good. Dr. Jackson suggested that this be the one you arrive in. Now we should do something with your hair."

Sam turned and sat heavily down on a nearby chair. Her heart was ricocheting around in her chest. A little over an hour to go and she would be on a ship headed for the goa'uld summit. A little more than an hour and she might be heading for her death. It wasn't a pleasant thought and she continued brooding the way she had been even while Anjya began to fuss around with her hair.

Fifteen minutes later Sam walked out into the lounge where the rest of her team and her father were waiting. She had her shoulders back, and was in full system lord regalia right down to the ribbon device on her left hand. Looking around at them she felt the familiar pang of fear well up in her chest. In response, her eyes glowed.

"Now that's just plain creepy." Jack muttered. "Nice, Carter, very...arch."

"Thank you, sir." Sam replied, speaking in what Selmak had referred to as the goa'uld harmonic. It wasn't as difficult as Sam had imagined to switch her voice to that from normal and back again, no more complicated than speaking in a slightly lower tone than one was used to.

Jack shivered slightly. "Like I said. Creepy."

"Major Carter," Teal'c said from where he sat next to Jack. "There are two jaffa waiting by the cargo ship. They bear Anat's symbol and will serve as your guards. Should you need more forces, we have many others willing to offer their assistance."

Sam managed a light smile and nod.

"You look great, Sam," Daniel said then, getting to his feet and walking over to her. He lightly rested his hands on his friend's shoulders. "You can do this, we all have faith in you. Right?" He glanced back at the others.

"Indeed."

Jacob nodded. "Of course we do."

"Jack?" Daniel narrowed his eyes.

Sam looked up and over Daniel's shoulder. For a moment she met Jack's gaze and the two stared at each other. Then, abruptly, Jack stood and stalked out of the room. Daniel moved to go after him but Sam pushed him back, hurrying down the hall after her CO.

"Sir!"

Jack turned. "I don't want you to do this!"

"You don't think I can?"

"I don't want you to." In a couple steps he closed the distance between them and put his hands on her arms. "God damn it, Carter, look at you!"

Sam looked up at him, a little confused. "Sir...?"

"I mean, you're not, but my point is..." he sighed, his expression growing dark. "I've seen girls put in this position before. Infiltration. Spying because they're the only ones who can do it. No one's going to admit it, Carter, but I know _exactly_ why the tok'ra high fucking council and our precious Air Force didn't hesitate in picking you. It's because you've got certain 'qualifications' that Danny and I and Teal'c don't have."

For a moment Sam was only able to gape at him as what he was saying sank in. "You're not suggesting...I would never stoop that low! Who the hell..."

"Keep saying that, Carter, but you know that's what everyone's thinking." He was silent for a moment, then shook his head, squeezing her shoulders lightly. "I'm sorry. I know you're better than that. It's why I hate to see you do this."

"Look, sir, I know you have strong feelings against me doing this, but..."

His eyes narrowed. "No kidding."

"But this is our job, sir." She looked up at him sternly, trying to remind him that spying certainly was covered in the job description. "We do what it takes."

"Oh do spare me the song and dance for the twentieth time, Carter... I know you have to do this." He sighed heavily and let his hands fall from her shoulders in a defeated sort of way. For a few long moments all he seemed able to do was just stand there, staring at her. Then he sighed once again. "Well, Dorothy, to Oz you go. And just remember that whatever happens, wherever you might go, we're always right behind you."

* * *

If Sam had thought that Teal'c wasn't much of a talker, the two jaffa assigned as her "guards" were even less so. For the first hour of the journey they said nothing as they sat in the pilot and co-pilot seats of the cargo ship, steering it off into the far reaches of the galaxy. Finally she couldn't stand the silence any longer.

"I'm not actually a goa'uld, you know, you _can_ talk to me."

The younger of the two looked over at her. "Once aboard the mothership we will not be able to make small talk with you."

"Yeah, well we're not on the mothership."

"This is true." He tilted his head to the side in a brief, calculating look. "You are afraid."

Sam nodded slowly.

"Teal'c has told us of you," the older jaffa said, not taking his eyes off the stars before them. "He says that you are a great warrior, Samantha Carter, and have a strong spirit. Those will serve you well. We believe that you are capable of completing this task, and the well-wishes of many go with you."

She managed a tight smile at that. "Thank you."

They fell into silence again and Sam wandered to the back of the ship, going through her belongings and pulling out a notebook filled with Daniel's neat, small handwriting. It contained notes about Anat, and Sam had it all practically memorized, but there was something reassuring about flipping through it one last time, glancing over the complex goa'uld family trees, the paragraphs about her history and behavior...

One stomach churning hour later Sam was called back out into the cockpit. Looking out through the front window she saw the gut-wrenching sight of hundreds of goa'uld ships hanging in space around a much larger mothership. A voice crackled over the comm system, asking in goa'uld for their identification. The older jaffa gave it and they were allowed through the shields and into one of the docking bays.

Before they got off the ship Sam paused, and the two jaffa turned, looking at her.

"Samantha Carter, are you alright?" The younger one asked.

Sam nodded, knowing she couldn't hide in here forever. It was like taking the first plunge into an icy lake; she just had to grit her teeth and do it. It would be painful, difficult, but once she got started... "I'm fine." Then, tilting her chin up, eyes blazing, Sam gestured towards the door of the ship. "Jaffa, kree!"

They snapped to attention, turned sharply, and led the way down into the hangar bay. Sam followed, shoulders back, chin up, wearing as haughty an expression as she could manage as she strode after her two jaffa. It took all her self control not to react to the other jaffa patrols pacing the corridors, to keep her eyes ahead of her and an indifferent expression on her face.

They came, finally, to a large pair of ornate doors and two other jaffa standing guard. Sam barked at them to open the doors and the did so, allowing her to enter flanked by her guards. Sam was sure her knees would buckle as she stared around at the system lords before her. All her doubts came rushing back and she felt the prickling sensation that told her that her eyes had glowed. Damn it. She covered her fear with smugness, adopting a sort of half-smirk like the one system lords seemed so fond of wearing. Most of the eyes in the room were on her.

It was Cronus, standing nearest the door, who spoke first, inclining his head to her in a slight bow. "Anat, we are surprised to see you again after so long...welcome. We'd heard that you were dead."

"You should know better than to listen to rumors," Sam replied, half closing her eyes as she scanned the room. There were about half of the major system lords present at the moment, and more than a few faces that she recognized.

"Of course." Cronus and a few others chuckled. "Well, I am sure Lord Ba'al will be most pleased to hear of your return."

Sam nodded, working hard to keep the tremor out of her voice. "I'm sure he will."

Cronus clapped his hands and a servant came rushing over to receive whatever order he had. Sam took a few more steps into the room, was greeted by a few other system lords, and felt the knot in her stomach pulled only tighter. How was she going to pull this off? She wasn't even sure if she was pulling it off now, if they really believed that she was Anat. Then again if they didn't she'd probably be dead by now, and strangely enough the thought comforted her.


End file.
